ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Jack
, formerly known as , |Urutoraman Nisei}} or , is the fourth Ultra Crusader to arrive on Earth, debuting in Return of Ultraman. Character Creation Name When Tsuburaya created Return of Ultraman, they had originally drafted for the star Ultra Crusader to be the original Ultraman, but when the show aired they left it ambiguous to who the "Returning Ultraman" really was. Further more, when the Original Ultraman and Ultraseven made an appearance half way through the show, the situation became more complex. Jack went on through the 70's with being referred to as "Returning Ultraman" and ect. (see above). It wasn't until Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army in 1984 that the then president of Tsuburaya Productions, Satsuki Tsuburaya officially gave the name Ultraman Jack, which was a left over prototype name for Ultraman Taro, as the Ultra warrior's official name. Physiology As the next generation after Ultraman and Ultraseven, Tsuburaya Productions made Jack's design similar to Original Ultraman. Some of the changes included were the Ultra Bracelet, the stripes on his body, as well as modifying his color timer. While nearly identical in appearance to the original Ultraman, the red pattern on Ultraman Jack's silver suit is slightly different, and he can be distinguished by his shorter "pants," fuller "sleeves" and "knee pads," and pinstripes along the red areas. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras who does not require a transformation device. Hideki Goh, the human host for Ultraman Jack, simply raises his hands to transform at will when Ultraman Jack signals him to do so, or sometimes even against his will in a very desperate situation. Also, there are times when Hideki Goh tries to transform, only to have the process blocked due to Ultraman Jack refusing to transform under the circumstances. History Return of Ultraman A racer named Hideki Goh was caught in the middle of the battle between two monsters, and was mortally wounded when rescuing a young boy, eventually dying as he arrived at the hospital. Just minutes before they removed the body from the room, Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years ago. Impressed by his previous act of heroism, Jack had made Hideki Goh his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards, Goh used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Arstron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Arstron, Goh applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. After learning to control Jack's power while defeating Takkong, Goh, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Bracelet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Goh's dreams, Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a monster that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known, he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Goh's friends hostage by having Zetton threaten them. Jack put his life on the line to save Goh's friends, and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Lance, Zetton was quickly taken down. This proved that Ultras can take down Zetton. Jack then flew back to M78 to aid the others against Alien Bat's invasion. Afterwards, Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host. Hideki Goh still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Ace After the Sacrifice of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami by Verokron Jack, The Ultra Brothers and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life, with Ace being assigned to protect Earth. Jack also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha and found out that there was his name on a cross. Yapool summoned Barabas to destroy Earth as the Ultras realized it was all a trap. Ace tried to return to Earth, but cold winds on the other planet weakened the Ultra brothers. The rest of the Ultra Brothers gave enough power to Ace to fly back to Earth, only for them to get tied on their crosses. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers, and took Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Ace came back but had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their remaining energy from their color timers, Ace was able to defeat him with Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth to fight Barabas. When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, Jack and the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and were shocked to see that Ace had turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, and they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while Jack and Seven dodged away from it. While Seven was fighting the Alien, Jack tried to get Ultraman and Zoffy out, but was trapped to after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet. Later, after they were all turned to statues. Ace "de-turn" him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father back to the land of light as he gave all his energy to Ace to save him. Ultraman Taro Ultraman Jack, with the other Ultra brothers, revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash by Astromons. After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa & went to the Land Of Light, Jack and the Ultra Brothers were waiting for Taro when he Arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monster's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and the Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant! After Mururoa was defeated, Taro returned the Bell. In Episode 29, After Bemstar was revived by Yapool, ZAT were watching footage of Ultraman Jack fighting Bemstar to defeat Bemstar the same way Jack did. Ultraman Jack joined the battle against Alien Temperor after visiting Earth and Taro with the Ultra Brothers. After getting injured by Alien Temperor he temporarily switches human hosts. Ultraman Jack fought Tyrant on Jupitor after Zoffy, Ultraman, and Seven were defeated. As Jack was defeated, he sent the SOS, but Tyrant destroyed it and went on. Ultraman Leo Ultraman Jack went to get Ultraseven's Ultra Eye but he was stopped by Ashuran. Jack couldn't fight him with the Capsule monster, Sevengar, in hand, so he fled to Earth and gave Seven's human form Sevengar to fight Ashuran. Sevengar was winning, and was about to finish Ashuran off, when his time limit ran out of time. Later, he and Leo fought and defeat Ashuran. He took Seven's Ultra Eye and went back to Land of Light to fix it. When The evil Alien Babarue managed to trap Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and transformed into him to fool the Ultras. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he managed to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading toward a collision with the Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The Ultra Brothers assisted Ultraman & told them that it was not Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra". The Ultras were shocked and chased him all the way to Earth but not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about the incident. Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers as the Ultra Brothers landed on Earth. Thinking that harm might come to his brother, Gen would not be held off by Dan and the two started to fight. The Ultra Brothers fought the fake "Astra" in hope to retrieve the Ultra Key. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra but he managed to get up. Dan Moroboshi beat Gen Otori unconscious and he began to use his Ultra powers to weaken Astra. However, Gen recovered and beat Dan, rendering him unconscious. He transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he helped the beaten Astra, asked him what he did but Astra did not answer. He begged the brothers to stop. They denied his request and told Leo that the consequence of stealing the Key was the collision of the Land of Light with Earth. At that same moment, the Land of Light was getting closer to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur. Massive earthquakes created gigantic fissures on the ground. The Ultra Brothers renewed their attack against Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra. Leo, however, shielded Astra with his body, causing serious damage and fell to the ground unconscious. Astra mocked the Ultra Brothers and was about to shoot them using the Key. Suddenly, a mighty thunder and lightning from the sky hit "Astra", knocking him to the ground. The Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Out of the blue, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to see the true nature of "Astra". He fired his ray to "Astra", removing the disguise to reveal Alien Babalou . Ultraman King ordered the brothers to return to the Land of Light while Leo, after recovering, flew to where the real Astra was imprisoned. Returning to Earth, the UN was about to launch a rocket to destroy the in-coming planet while Dan and the MAC prepared for a counter-attack. Leo and Astra, reunited, used their power to restore the key. Alien Babalou, dismayed at the return of Astra, fought both of them, hoping to retrieve the key. While Dan and the MAC distracted Babalou, Astra tried to return the key to the Land of Light but was stopped by Babalou's chain. The more powerful Leo assisted and held the alien long enough for Astra to fly off to the planet of the Ultras. Leo killed Babalou with his kick and Astra managed to return the Key to its rightful place. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman Jack reappeared in the film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Ultraman Jack appeared in this movie as one of the ones who sealed U-killasaurs and had to stay in his human form of Hideki Goh. Jack came to save Mebius when he was imprisoned by Alien Guts and Alien Nackle but got captured himself. Ultraman Mebius When Goh Hideki saw that Deathrem had GUYS captive, Deathrem told him that he can't transform or else they will die. After Mebius was defeated, Hideki Goh talked with Mebius and then Mebius went out to fight again. When the people showed their support for Mebius, Deathrem decide to destroy GUYS, but Hideki Goh transformed into Jack and blocked the fireballs that Deathrem sent. After Mebius used the Mebium Burst Jack helped him with the Specium Beam and Hideki Goh was seen at the end driving away. At the end of the series Jack went to help the Ultra Brothers unblock the sun's block. Jack talked to Ikaruga George saying they shouldn't give up. Jack use the specium beam to unblock the sun. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman Jack reappeared in this movie as one of the main protagonists. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse TBA Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie When Ultraman Belial was released from prison by Alien Zarab Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Jack was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed also with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Retsuden Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Verokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The five Legendary Ultra Brothers arrived in the fray, and Ultraman Jack fought against his old opponent Black King. After a relatively short battle, Ultraman used his one signature moves, the Ultra Lance, and destroyed Black King once again. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Jack participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Jack was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll. However, he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Jack fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ultraman Jack was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that lent him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Jack's power was used twice, among them were Ultra Shot against Sadola and Ultra Barrier for Hikaru to escape Yapool's Dimensional Rift. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth was done. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Jack was the one that sealed away Maga-Jappa, the King Demon Beast of Water, in ancient times. Jack's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster in present times and was used to assume Ultraman Orb's Hurricane Slash form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Specium Ray. Ultra Fight Orb Jack, along with Zoffy and Seven, appeared in this mini series. In the episode 2, Jack informs Zoffy about the evil aura of Planet Yomi and after a quick discussion, he along with his Captain and Seven left the Space Garrison Headcuarters. Later in the episode 4, Jack is the fist Ultra in assist Zero. Jack confronts his old enemies: Gudon and Twin Tail. Profile - w/Brothers' Mantle= Ultraman Jack }} Physical Attributes *'Height': 40 m (Also can shrink down to micro or human size) *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': 17,000 years *'Flight speed': Mach 5 *'Traveling speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater speed': 220 knots *'Jump distance': 400 m *'Grip': 100 000 t *'Hearing': Capable of hearing a falling needle tip 200 km away *'Head': Two thousand times as hard as iron *'Occupation': After the his time on Earth he became a teacher of the Space Garrison Earth Division dojo. *'Hobbies': Mountain climbing *'Family structure' **'Father': A secretary of Ultra Science and Technology **'Mother': A worker at the Space Garrison's Information Center **'Wife': Sister of Mother of Ultra (Revealed in an article in an issue of Shogakukan magazine) Body Features * Color Timer: The standard Color Timer. Activty time lasts 3 minutes. * Ultra Armor: Jack's skin has the standard weakness of a Showa Ultra. Unlike the original Ultraman, he is vulnerable to electricity but is able handle the explosion of a nuclear missile. Transformation Will Power: Hideki Goh can transform into Ultraman Jack by sheer will, permitting that Jack allows him to. This is mostly signified by Goh waving or holding one of his arms above his body and Ultraman Jack is activated. In desperate times, Ultraman Jack can transform instantaneously. JackRise.gif|Ultraman Jack's original rise Jack's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers.png|Ultraman Jack's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Jack's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Ultraman Jack's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Rise III.png|Ultraman Jack's rise in Ultraman Retsuden Spark Doll Ultraman Jack became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Jack's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departed Earth to return home. Weapons *'Ultra Bracelet': A multi-purpose weapon that can transform into any of the following: **'Ultra Spark' (ウルトラスーパーク, Urutora Supaku?): It can cut down opponents easily. It was used frequently by Jack to kill Bemstar, Alien Grotes, Nokogilin, Leogon, Gronken and Plooma. **'Bracelet Bomb' (ブレスレットーボム, Buresuretto Bomu?): Used against King Maimai. **'Ultra Lance' (ウルトラランス, Urutora Ransu?): It can destroy monster in a hit. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. But instead of slicing, it causes a large explosion on contact. **'Ultra Cross' (ウルトラクロス, Urutora Kurosu?): A modified version of Ultra Lance with the blade part of it was replaced with a cross, it was used against Draculas and Alien Bat. **'Ultra Defender' (ウルトラデフェンダ, Urutora Defender?): A shield which is powerful enough to deflect any attacks. It can also be used to freeze an enemy. It was used against Snowgon **'Strange Light Mirror' (編光ミラー, Hen Hikari Mira?): Has the ability to weaken an enemy's mirage like Paragon. **'Bracelet Needle' (ブレスレットニードル, Buresuretto Nedoru?): A harpoon-like weapon used to kill Vacuumon. The tip of it had been filled with a specialized venom. **'Bracelet Whip' (ブレスレットムチ, Buresuretto Muchi?): A whip-like ability used against Red Killer. **'Ultra Fire Wheel': A fire-wheel attack used against Alien Varduck. **'Barrier Ball' (バリヤーボル, Bariya Boru?): Used to rescue a falling man from hitting the ground. **'Reform': If ripped off or dismembered, Jack's Bracelet can help him reform back to his usual self. imagekdkdkdkskkskakdkdds.jpg|Bracelet Bomb Ultra Lance e.jpg|Ultra Lance bd.jpg|Ultra Cross Ultra shield.jpg|Ultra Defender Techniques Special * : Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. * / : A razer sharp ring of plasma fired from Jack's hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. * : A misty light attack that Jack fires from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. * : Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. * : A plasma beam fired from Jack's hand in a similar style to Zoffy's M87 Ray, only Jack extends his left hand forward then places his right hand on his left upper arm. It becomes his main beam starting from Ultraman Ginga S and onward. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. ** : Ultraman Jack can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. ** : Another attack fired from Jack's eyes, while additionally bending his elbows. * : Light bullets are fired from Jack's fingertips. It was used against Varricane. * : Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. * : Jack lifts up the opponent and throws it high into the air and finishes it off with a Specium Ray. Used to defeat Zetton Ⅱ. satisfaction.gif|Specium Ray Jack Cinerama Shot.png|Cinerama Shot JackSlash.gif|Ultra Slash Ultraman-Jack-Fog-Beam.jpg|Fog Beam NotM87.gif|Ultra Shot imageskskksbihhihihhih.jpg|Perspective Ray Ultra_Eyes.png|Ultra Eyes Ultra Rocket.jpg|Ultra Rocket Bullets Hand_Beam.png|Hand Beam Physical *'Ultra Kick': A powerful kick that can cut off a monster's head. It was used in episode 27. * : A kick that is used while jumping extremely high. It can go over barriers, such as Kingsaurus III's. *'Ultra Spin Kick: ' Jack kicks the enemy while in a backward rotation, high in the sky. *'Ultra Lifter': A techiques Jack uses to lift the enemy. *'Ultra Chop': A chop Techique. *'Dive Kick': A diving kick. *'Flying Kick': A skill to kick with both feet squarely. *'Ultra Body Drop': A throwing techique. *'Brain Buster': Skill to hold the enemy in his arms,the body of the enemy in the front and collapsed in his back. *'Ultra V Barrier': Ultraman Jack crosses his hands to deflect attacks. *'Ultra Spin' Ultraman-Jack-Ultra-Kick.jpg|Ultra Kick Jack Ultra V Barrier.jpg|Ultra V-Barrier Jack Ultra Spin.jpg|Ultra Spin Ryusei.gif|Meteor Kick METEOR KICK.png|METEOR KICK Miscellaneous *'Capacity Building': Empowering Jack's stamina, used to enhance his karate chop to attack Black King. **'Recharge': By aiming the face of the bracelet at sunlight, the user can recharge themselves. ** : A boomerang deformed into the shape of the Ultra Seven's eye Slugger and have a very similar shape. It was used in Episode 37 to hurt Black King, but it didn't affect him. ** : Rays shoot from the Ultra Spark. It was used on Episode 19 to defeat Sartan. **'Magnetic Force Resistance': Allows Jack to be free from an enemy's magnetic force. It emits a yellow spiral ray from the Bracelet, to neutralize the magnetic force. It was used during the battle against Magnedon. **'Anti-gravity Beam': Emits a green spiral of light rays from the Bracelet, Capable of lifting an enemy into the air while Ultraman lifts him into space. Was used during the battle with Magnedon. **'Dam Damming Ability': Used during the battle with Magnedon to stop water in the dam from flowing out. ** : A Left handed chop that strengthened the power of the bracelet. It was used against Gronken to chop his arms off. **'Water Evaporation Capacity': Heat is generated from the bracelet and evaporates the water to swamp water. After the end of combat, evaporated water has fallen to become a heavy rain. **'Bracelet Reflection Ability': Used to reflect the enemy's rays at them. It was used against Builgamo. **'Bracelet Flash': Shoots intense light from the bracelet used to blind the enemy. It was used in Episode 36 against Draculas. **'Lazy Energy Absorption Capacity': Used to absorb the energy of laziness and shrink the target. Was used against Yametaranese. *'Ultra Physic Powers': A technique to lift up objects mentally. ** : image BB.jpg|Bracelet Boomerang image MFR.jpg|Ultra Super Ray Dam Damming Ability.jpg|Dam Damming Ability UK BFimage.jpg|Bracelet Flash Ultra Barrier Jack.jpg|Ultra Barrier Combination *'Grand Spark': Jack can combine either his Specium ray or Cinerama Shot with other Ultras to form a powerful attack. *'Ultra Grand Wall': Used in Superior 8 Brothers to block Giga Khimaira's shocker. *'Superior Strike': A combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing each of their finishing move. First used on Giga Chimera's Mouth that performed Disaster Burst. *'Ultra Superior': A combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves. First used to destroy Giga Chimera in Space. *'Final Cross Shield': A shield of the combined powers of the four Ultra Brothers. Used to seal U-Killersaurus. *'Combined Ray '(合体光線 Gattai Kōsen): A combination of Jack's, Ace's and 80's beam. Only used on Ultraman Belial. *'Ultra Paris Free':Used by the Superior 8 Version,Jack used this attack with Ace,Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius. *'Energy Release':A energy release from his color timer.Used to free Mebius from Alien Guts. *Triple Shot:Jack combine his Specium Ray with Ace's Metallium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to defeat Leo. * : Used with Seven, Jack, and Zoffy to give their remaining energy to other ultras. Given to Ace for him to charge the Space Q and destroy Ace killer. * : Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack and Seven stand in a circle, hold their hands, and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Bararas. Grand Spark Jack.jpg|Grand Spark Ultra Grand Wall. Etc.jpg|Ultra Grand Wall Ultra Superior.jpg|Ultra Superior Final Cross Shield.jpg|Final Cross Shield Superior Strike.jpeg|Superior Strike Energy release.jpeg|Energy Release image ultra Paris free.jpeg|Ultra Paris Free Ts.jpeg|Triple Shot image uc.jpeg|Ultra Charge Ec.jpeg|Energy Charge Combined Ray.png|Combined Ray Video Game Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution Jack appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 and 3 Ultraman Monster Crisis Jack also appears in Ultraman: Monster Crisis, as the main protagonist. Merchandise *Ultraman Jack/Merchandise 255px-Spark_Doll_Jack.png|Ultraman Jack Spark Doll 518201313831PM_ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_JACK_02.jpg|Ultra Act: Jack! 8621343789.jpg 518201313832PM_ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_JACK_06.jpg re_ultraman_LL01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Ultraman Jack 2009 release wf_re_ultraman_LL03.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Ultraman Jack 2009 Release sunset version re_ultraman_v2_05.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Ultraman Jack 2011 Release with Ultra Lance Jack B-Club.jpeg|link=The B-Club Ultraman Jack figure. Trivia *Originally, Ultraman Jack was meant to be Ultraman, whom would have returned to Earth as referenced by the show's name was ''Return of Ultraman'' but this decision was scrapped and he was made as a separate character out of respect to the late Eiji Tsuburaya, who past away in 1970. However, the name of the show still remained "Return of Ultraman". **In the originally concept for The Return of Ultraman, Hideki Goh was meant to use the Beta Capsule to become Ultraman Jack, like how Shin Hayata transforms to Ultraman but this decision was also scapped. *When Tsuburaya officially made the desision to rename Ultraman Jack from New Ultraman in 1984, which was over a decade since the character's creration, older fans were angered, preferring for Jack's name to remain as "New Ultraman". In present time this complaint has faded away. **Jack's name was decided by a contest held by Tsuburaya and Bandai, which was held after licensing issues over the Ultraman's name. ***Jack's name comes from the western fairy tales of "Jack the Giant-Slayer" or "Jack and the Beanstalk", which was one of the contending names Tsuburaya Prod. had in line when creating Ultraman Taro. **In the Malaysian dub of Ultraman Ace episode 14, Ultraman Jack is called "Ultraman Shinian". **In Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Leo, Jack is called "Shinman" (New Ultraman - Shin Urutoraman) **Jack was also the first Ultra Warrior not to have his series named after him, due to the fact that he was only given his official name long after his series ended. *Jack is the first instance of an Ultra Warrior being afraid to fight a monster (Alien Bat's Zetton). **Jack was also the first Ultra Warrior not to fight an evil clone or imitation of himself in his original series. *When Jack used ray attacks, the sound effect of Ultraseven's Emerium Beam was heard instead of Ultraman's Specium Ray. However, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, Jack used Specium Ray's sound effect instead. *When Ace Killer removes Jack's Bracelet, Jack becomes weakened. It is never explained why or how this weakens Jack, as Ace Killer is never shown taking energy from him. *Although Jiro Dan, the actor who portrayed Hideki Goh, is Jack's current voice actor, Jack's grunts still reuses modified and high pitched version of Ultraman's produced by Masao Nakasone. However, Ultraman Mebius and Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie are the only time Jiro Dan's grunts were used for Jack * *In Ultraman Leo, Jack is seen wearing the Taro Bracelet instead of the Ultra Bracelet. See also *Hideki Goh - Jack's human host *The Return of Ultraman - Ultraman Jack's debut and star series ja:ウルトラマンジャック (帰ってきたウルトラマン) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Showa Ultras Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Videogame Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Return of Ultraman Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Fight Orb